1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to a function controlling method and an electronic device thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With advances in information communication technologies and semiconductor technologies, various electronic devices are evolving into multimedia devices for providing various multimedia services. For example, the electronic device can provide various multimedia services such as a messenger service, a broadcasting service, a wireless Internet service, a camera service, and a music play service.
Such electronic devices are getting slimmer and developing into a body-fitted electronic device (e.g., a Head Mounted Device (HMD)) with good portability. For example, the HMD can be put on the head or coupled with the electronic device such as a portable terminal. The HMD can act as a standalone product by deploying a display and an operating system.
When the electronic device is coupled with the HMD, the HMD can include a touchpad and a physical key button. Using the touchpad and the physical key button, a user can control the electronic device or the HMD. However, using the touchpad and the key button included in the HMD, the user wearing the HMD cannot see the object ahead. As a result, the practical use of the touchpad and the key button is seriously degraded. Also, every press of the touchpad and the key pad causes slight movement. In addition, when the user wearing the HMD moves, the generated movement differs from movement of a screen displayed to the user, thus may cause the user to feel dizzy.